


We'll make it better

by SpnFanFinale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnFanFinale/pseuds/SpnFanFinale
Summary: The last two episodes, especially the series finale, disappointed a lot of people. So I came up with the idea of a fan project. If you want to know more... please read.(or go to my tumblr @spnfanfinale to check it out)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Okay. So, hi. You probably wonder what this is all about. I will try to explain. But please keep reading.

I am surely not the only person unhappy and disappointed with the final of spn. I know there are a lot of people.

I really hate how the writers/the CW/whoever to blame ended something so great, so significant for some peoples lives. So I created this project. I created it to contact other people who have the surge to do something. To contact people that will, one more time, put effort in something for our spn family.

I planned to write a fan finale. Like a second series final (and maybe also 15.19). Something that combines our previous hopes and wishes. Practically the ending of a fans perspective. An ending that would satisfy us, that would be appropriate for a show like Supernatural. 

Of course I don't and can't do it alone. So with this post... I want to figure out how many of you are interested in this project.

If you are on board with my idea I would beg you to follow my blog (@spnfanfinale). With this I can see how many of you are ready to come together, maybe the last time, and make an impact on the show.

I hope this post will reach a lot of people. So please share with every spn fan you know, that we can get the final we, and especially all the characters on the show, deserve.

So please... Don't let 15.20 be the end of something so great.

**Follow the blog. Share with your friends. And be part of the fan business.**


	2. Episode 19

Update

_Should we rewrite 19 and 20 or just the finale?_

I asked on tumblr and... 

Majorities answer: _adjust 19 and rewrite 20_

So now it's time for the next step. We'll start with 19 to have a better overview... I would like to know what exactly you found **bad** about the episode, what was **missing** , anything really that **disturbed you** (be it concerning the plot, or the characters, whatever).

Please leave a comment ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also opened up an Instagram site under the same name as this blog. Its function is more to get the final result to the cast and maybe reach other fans than anything else but feel free to follow.


	3. Episode 19

Thanks...

To all who gave me their opinion to the bad things in episode 19. I collected them all into a list which rates from the most "votes" to the lowest:

  * No mention of Cas (including his confession and the mourning for him)
  * No mention of other friends/family... The boys didn't contact them after Jack brought everyone back
  * Jack being hands off -> not talking about bringing Cas back or handling the monster situation on earth in general
  * Lucifer's comeback (including the question how Chuck got him out of the empty anyway...)
  * Jack not wondering what Cas' happiness was
  * Adam's death
  * Ignored character development of Michael
  * Little information on Jack being a vacuum
  * The fake phone call from Cas
  * Jack disappearing at the end
  * Michael's death



Feel free to text me additions or comment on some of the above. As long as we're not writing, changes are still possible.


	4. Episode 19

_**Last step** _

We are now a little group of writers and with your opinions on episode 19 we could start with the writing. However, I would like to collect some ideas for adjusting 19. Maybe some of you have something great in their minds that we could use.

Feel free to comment or message me via insta (@spnfanfinale) or tumblr (@spnfanfinale) :-)


	5. Update

Hi everyone! You didn't hear from me in a long time, so I wanted to tell you what's happening right now.

The writer group came together a few days ago and we started to work on episode 19.All you can do now is sitting back. Maybe collecting some ideas for episode 20 already.

I'll try to keep you updated.


End file.
